


The Family Buisness - A collection of Supernatural drabbles

by WeepingAngel95



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Car Sex, Demon Dean Winchester, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Short, Smut, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeepingAngel95/pseuds/WeepingAngel95
Summary: A collection of Supernatural Drabbles (exactly 100 words per fic)Mostly Dean/Reader for the time being but there will be more added, so who knows.Drabbles so far:The Night BeforeFound you!A whole new world
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201247
Kudos: 3





	1. The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy. So I'm pretty new to the fanfic world and find my fics always end up a little too long which is why i thought i'd try my hand at 100 word drabbles to practice and play around with ideas.  
> More will be added soon.  
> Let me know what you think and which ones you like best or could work as a longer oneshot.  
> Hope you all enjoy reading!

Never before had you experienced sensations like this. Your whole body trembled as waves of ecstasy rocked you.   
“Dean,” you cried, your fingers pawing at his broad shoulders in desperation. You were so close. His lips ghosted the dewy flesh of your neck as he groaned your name. You met his every thrust, your bodies moving in unison, faster and faster; your limbs entwined. You reached your peak, the euphoria consuming you both.  
Breathless, you collapsed against the Impala's cool leather, your face nestling into Dean's chest. Tomorrow he would sacrifice himself to save the world, but tonight, he's yours. 


	2. Found you

Don't make a sound, if you do, he'll find you. Your heart pounded as you made your way through the bunker’s corridors, silently praying you’d get out alive. How could this be happening?  
Finally reaching the metal staircase to freedom, you dared to imagine that you were safe. Then, a figure stepped from the shadows.   
“Found you,” His tone was menacing but his voice was unmistakable, Dean!   
You stifled a scream, knowing it would do no good. His features were twisted into a sadistic smirk but it was his eyes that made you shudder. They were as black as coal.


	3. A whole new world

There are so many things I don’t understand about this world. Even the simplest things feel unfamiliar. I sit silently as Sam briefs us on the plan, my fingers curling tightly around my gun. It was in moments like these that I realised how out of my depth I was. 

  
Hunting monsters was alien to me but I knew I had to do this. His emerald eyes swarmed my mind, my heart swelling at the memory of his lips and the euphoria as our bodies became one. I might not survive, but I had to try; anything to save Dean. 


End file.
